


Say It Again

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Just a little fluffy thing that happened when I heard yet another bullshit 'shoot' interview that was pretty clearly Vince telling the man what angle to hit.AU, obviously.





	Say It Again

“Say it again...”

The words are almost a sob, a sound of sheer disbelief. 

“I said... I love you.”

The girl smiles even as she moves to curl herself around her boss, her lips brushing Stephanie’s ear gently, arms tight even as she pulls Stephanie back against her, letting the woman’s breathing steady even as she moves to whisper ‘I love you’ again, her lips brushing Stephanie’s ear again even as she feels Stephanie turn, smiling when Stephanie burrows into her shoulder, the tears that so far have been unshed are finally released and the girl sighs softly, stroking a hand through the slightly tangled, soft, deep brunette hair, her lips brushing Stephanie’s ear once again.

“I love you. I love your smile, I love your eyes, I love every inch of you Stephanie.... even the mind that is so full of your father’s bullshit that you still let him shit on you despite being a grown woman. I love your heart. Maybe you don’t see past what you keep hearing... but I do. I see you, Stephanie... and I love you.”


End file.
